War in Runeterra
by Mliuee
Summary: Noxus, Freljord, Demacia... All cities have fallen into disrepair, champions spy on each other, nobody's safe.
1. War was beginning

Here are the teams and their names.

Droids: Urgot, Viktor, Orianna, Blitzcrank, Rumble  
>Ice Ice Baby: Sejauni, Janna, Ashe, Tryndamere, Olaf<br>Triforce: Akali, Kennen, Shen  
>The Magicians: Shaco, Karma, LeBlanc, Twisted Fate<br>Animaux: Swain, Cassiopeia, Shyvana, Udyr  
>Foresters: Nidalee, Maokai, Malphite<br>Pentakill: Sona, Karthus, Mordekaiser, Yorick  
>Yordles: Poppy, Teemo, Tristana, Amumu<br>2Stronk: Volibear, Alistar, Sion, Dr. Mundo, Kayle  
>Hot stuff: Evelynn, Morgana, Caitlyn, Ahri, Katarina<p>

So I'm going to write a story about a war in Runeterra. By using in-game quotes.

Everything has fallen apart and Rumble left the yordles to join Urgot, Viktor, Blitzcrank and Orianna.

Urgot: There's no escape. We have to launch an attack.  
>Viktor: All will soon change for the better.<br>Orianna: Motivating.  
>Blitzcrank: The time of man has come to an end.<br>Orianna: We are as one.  
>Rumble: Let's get in the fight!<br>Urgot: They will know fear.  
>Orianna: We will kill your enemies. That will be fun.<p>

Meanwhile, Sejauni, Ashe, Janna, Tryndamere and Olaf were hiding in Freljord. Janna was recovering from her duel with Katarina.

Tryndamere: This'll be a slaughter.  
>Ashe: Agreed.<br>Sejauni: This is our fight!  
>Olaf: Finally some fun.<br>Sejauni: Victory at any cost.

Shen, Akali and Kennen were inseparable. As always.

Kennen: Their final moments approach.  
>Shen: From the shadows.<br>Akali: Whatever's necessary. We have to win this.  
>Kennen: For Ionia.<p>

The Magicians and Animaux had started a fight, and spells were flying all over the ruins of Noxus. Karma used her fans to shield her from Cassiopeia's venom, LeBlanc dodged Shyvana's attacks by distortioning away, Shaco was laughing at Swain and Udyr was charging at Twisted Fate.

Shaco: Just a little bit closer!  
>Swain: If you insist.<br>Shaco: Look... behind you.  
>And with a laugh, he stabbed Swain in the back.<br>Shaco: The joke's on you!

Cassiopeia: Surrender to me.  
>Karma: You should feel honored to face me.<br>Cassiopeia: I strike.  
>Karma: Guess what's about to hit the fan?<br>Cassiopeia used her twin bite, but only hit Karma's fan. With her other fan, she killed off Cassiopeia.  
>Karma: Negotations have ended.<p>

Shyvana was looking around for LeBlanc, then she heard a noise behind her.  
>LeBlanc: Surprised to see me?<br>Shyvana: Looks like the quiet before battle... just ended.  
>LeBlanc: Looks can be deceiving.<br>Shyvana: Stop that!  
>LeBlanc: Patience, Shyvana.<br>Shyvana transformed into a dragon.  
>Shyvana: Behold my true form.<br>LeBlanc: Tricky, aren't you?  
>Shyvana: Fear me.<br>She charged at LeBlanc, who disappeared.  
>LeBlanc: It's all smoke and mirrors.<br>Shyvana: By the blood of my father, I will end you.  
>LeBlanc laughed and threw a chain at Shyvana. Then she cloned herself and her clone mimiced her. Shyvana fell with a roar.<br>LeBlanc: For a moment I thought I'd broken a sweat.

Udyr roared at Twisted Fate, who was throwing cards at him from everywhere. When he ran towards him, he was gone.  
>Udyr: Stay where you are!<br>Twisted Fate: I'd rather not.  
>He threw a card that hit Udyr in the knee.<br>Twisted Fate: It's my lucky day.  
>Udyr: Weapons are for the weak...<br>Twisted Fate: Since when are cards weapons?  
>Udyr: Quiet! Your death will...<br>But Twisted Fate had hit his neck with a card, and Udyr dropped, his head rolled to Shaco's feet.  
>Twisted Fate: The house always wins.<p> 


	2. Feels so good being bad

The Foresters heard about the battle in Noxus, and they were allied with Animaux. Maokai and Malphite were discussing strategy.

Maokai: I will punish their imprudence.  
>Malphite: Uh-huh.<br>Maokai: Reckless mages... Ugh!

While they were busy talking, Nidalee was chilling with Trundle.

Nidalee: Here mousy, mousy, mousy...  
>Trundle: This is about to get ugly.<br>Nidalee: Did I mention... it's mating season.  
>Trundle guffawed and then they were gone.<p>

Meanwhile, Morgana and Kayle were fighting on a mountainside. They were both fighting to kill.

Kayle: Your time has come!  
>Morgana: I wouldn't be so sure.<br>Kayle: Come here! I'll teach you all about the afterlife!  
>Morgana: You will suffer...<br>Kayle ignited her sword and ran towards Morgana, but she locked her down.  
>Morgana: Without mercy!<br>She laughed, and then Kayle collapsed.  
>Kayle: Are.. You sure you're not in the wrong league?<br>Morgana: Huh?  
>That moment of hesitation was enough for Kayle to get up again. Then Kayle sank through the ground, thanks to the unholy soil.<br>Morgana: Not all angels are good...


	3. Allegrissimo

Pentakill had just gotten home from Bilgewater, and they were chatting about random things. Well, Sona wasn't saying much, but the guys were talking. Then the Yordles attacked them. Sona quickly played some music, making them dance.

Yorick: Your bodies are so... fragile.  
>Mordekaiser: We shall see.<br>Poppy: I'll settle this issue.  
>Mordekaiser: No...<br>Then Teemo fired a blinding dart at Sona, who fell to the floor.  
>Teemo: That's gotta sting.<br>Tristana: Direct hit! Nice, Tee!  
>Poppy: Agreed.<br>Then something happened. Knives were flying around, and they saw a cake.  
>Katarina: Let the bloodshed begin!<br>Amumu: Come play with me.  
>Ahri: Playtime's over.<br>Caitlyn: Target marked.  
>A bullet flew towards Amumu, and he dropped dead.<br>Evelynn & Mordekaiser: Misery loves company.  
>Mordekaiser: Death would be good for the likes of you.<br>Poppy: Why don't you just lay down your weapons now?  
>Yorick: Death is the gift I offer.<br>Katarina: Intriguing.  
>Tristana was suddenly aiming at Ahri.<br>Tristana: Ready, aim, fire!  
>She jumped out of the way, but Caitlyn screamed.<br>Caitlyn: You're not the only one with a gun, bitch!  
>Evelynn: All too easy.<br>Evelynn disappeared, and then Tristana was bleeding to death. Now Poppy and Teemo were the only Yordles left. Mordekaiser decided to smash them with his mace.  
>Ahri: Let's have some real fun.<br>Mordekaiser: If I must.  
>While Ahri and Mordekaiser were duelling, Karthus was dodging Katarina's knives and Yorick was looking for Evelynn. Morgana grabbed Caitlyn's arm and pulled her out the door.<br>Katarina: Is that fear I smell?  
>Karthus: I smell your fear, too.<br>Katarina: Please... make me hurt you.  
>Karthus: Your wish!<br>Karthus was trying to hit Katarina, but she dashed towards him and stabbed him in the back.  
>Karthus: Float... on...<br>Then Katarina ran towards Yorick, but Sona stopped her. Yorick noticed and went for the kill.  
>Yorick: The last breath is the sweetest.<br>Sona giggled, and Katarina looked for Morgana and Caitlyn. She didn't see them anywhere, and started to worry. But then Yorick brought her back to reality.  
>Yorick: Embrace the inevitable.<br>Evelynn realised that Katarina just died, so she kicked Yorick in the back. He fell down, and she killed him easily. Sona tried to attack her, but she stealthed again. Then Evelynn and Ahri went for Mordekaiser, and he died too. But Sona saw them and killed them. Sona, Caitlyn and Morgana were the only survivors now. Caitlyn and Morgana had hidden in the Ironspike Mountains.

Morgana: I'll have my revenge.  
>Caitlyn: Let's investigate.<br>Morgana: We'll bring them pain.


End file.
